


Eyes in the Dark

by rubylily



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Ayano and Kyouko end up trapped in a closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



"Ayano!"

Ayano had no time to react to that unexpected (yet not entirely unwanted) voice before Toshinou Kyouko slammed into her, hugging her tightly. She lost her footing, and they both fell into the open closet, and the door slammed shut behind them.

"T-Toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano stammered as her body burned; Kyouko was as soft and warm as always. "W-What are you thinking?"

"You looked all alone, so I just couldn't help myself!" Kyouko said as she nuzzled Ayano's cheek.

"W-Well, I have important student council work to do!" Ayano pried Kyouko's arms from her waist, and as she stumbled through the tight darkness, she gripped the doorknob, the door wouldn't budge.

Kyouko, however, seemed oblivious. "Huh, it's really dark in here," she said belatedly.

Ayano's blood ran cold, and suddenly she missed Kyouko's warmth. "We're stuck."

"Huh?"

"I said, we're stuck. The door won't open."

"C'mon, that's a bad joke." Kyouko pushed past Ayano turned the door, but even as she grunted and pulled the door still didn't open. "Oh, wow, you're right."

Ayano tried to shift herself so Kyouko wasn't crushing her, and her back slammed against some heavy boxes. She almost grunted, but she couldn't show weakness in front of Toshinou Kyouko of all people! "Now we have to wait for the others to find us…" she muttered to herself.

Kyouko laughed, a hearty, careless laugh. "This isn't so bad! We're like adventure heroes exploring a deep dark cave!"

"This is your fault, Toshinou Kyouko! You're too reckless!"

"What are you so worried about? It's not like we'll be trapped here forever."

Ayano sighed as she tried to slink to the floor, but something sharp poked her back and her feet scraped against the opposite wall. Just how crammed was this closet? Kyouko's warm body so close to hers was almost dizzying, and Kyouko actually smelled rather pleasant. She couldn't see a thing, but if she reached out only a little bit, she could grasp Kyouko for herself…

She could almost slap herself! What was she thinking? She was trapped in a tiny, cramped closet with Toshinou Kyouko of all people! It would be a miracle if she made it out of this mess without a major headache.

"Hey, Ayano." Kyouko's voice was sudden, startling Ayano.

"What?"

"You smell really nice. Is it your shampoo? Or are you wearing some really fancy perfume?"

"It's nothing like that! Mind your own business!"

Once again silence fell over them, and Ayano wanted to scream until her lungs exploded. It was just the two of them, and Toshinou Kyouko herself was so close Ayano could almost taste her! Maybe this was her chance…

Her chance for what?

What did she want? So she was trapped in a closet with Toshinou Kyouko. What was so special about that? If anything, it was uncomfortable and annoying. There wasn't enough space for the both of them and all these supplies - the student council really needed to clean this closet - and Kyouko's limbs and the dusty boxes kept poking her. Kyouko also couldn't seem to stop shifting, and she was so very warm…

Ayano's entire body grew warm. Why was it so hot already in this tiny closet?

"Hey, Ayano," Kyouko said as she leaned closer to Ayano, and her body heat was almost suffocating. "This is kind of romantic, isn't it? Two beautiful, intelligent, strong-willed heroines trapped together in a tiny space, and as they wait for rescue, they get to know each other better, little by little!"

"Or they both go mad," Ayano muttered.

"Ayano!" Kyouko whined. "Who knows how long it'll be until someone finds us! If you play along, the time will go by much faster!"

"What is this, some kind of game to you?"

"No, it's like one of those happy shoujo manga! You know, the romantic kind that's sometimes a little sexy too? You read manga, don't you?"

Ayano let out a heavy sigh, ignoring Kyouko's ramblings. This wasn't romantic at all - it was crammed, dark, and extremely uncomfortable. And also kind of boring. How long had it been? A few minutes at the most? Would they really be trapped for hours? Chitose or Himawari or Sakurako would have a reason to open this closet soon (she hoped), and then afterwards everything would be normal again between her and Toshinou Kyouko.

And then she would've wasted this chance. No, this wasn't romantic at all, but it probably the best she was going to get.

"Toshinou Kyouko," Ayano said as she raised her hands, hoping to find Kyouko in this darkness.

"Yes?" Kyouko replied, and Ayano could so easily picture the teasing smirk on her lips.

Ayano inhaled a deep breath as her hands found Kyouko's face, and without hesitation she pulled Kyouko closer to her to press her lips against Kyouko's.

In one way, she was disappointed she couldn't see Kyouko's expression, but she was also relieved Kyouko couldn't see how much she was blushing. She was part of the student council, after all, so she had a confident image to maintain!

Well, except that she was usually blushing around Kyouko, but it wasn't as if Kyouko ever noticed her feelings in the first place! But with this kiss, even the dense Toshinou Kyouko could understand that much!

She kissed Kyouko over and over, and Kyouko's arms came around her back, clutching her tightly. Kyouko's racing heartbeat pounded against her chest, as if their heartbeats were now as one, and she ran her fingers through Kyouko's long (and surprisingly soft) hair, and her fingers traced the length of Kyouko's spine. She wouldn't let go of Kyouko, not ever again, she told herself.

Kyouko's kissing grew more passionate, pushing Ayano's back against the wall, and her hands were certain as they explored Ayano's body, touching her shoulders, her back, and then her hips and thighs, and Ayano squirmed in her arms, deepening the kiss. Kyouko's lips were eager, soft, and Ayano wanted to savor the taste of them. Her arms tightened around Kyouko, her body so warm and soft; this was no dream, and she could finally claim this warmth for herself.

The closet door opened, and the sudden light nearly blinded both Ayano and Kyouko. Chitose stood before them, and her eyes were wide.

"C-Chitose!" Ayano stammered. Her legs felt like jelly, and she held Kyouko tightly for support. Which probably didn't help Chitose's impression, she thought. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, I think it's _exactly_ what it looks like," Kyouko smirked, lighting nipping Ayano's ear.

"Oh, Ayano-chan, you and…" Chitose began to say, a bright smile upon her lips, but blood suddenly gushed out of her nose, knocking her off her feet. Fortunately, Ayano and Kyouko caught her before she hit the ground.


End file.
